Venus Flytraplanet
225px |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Flytrap Environment |ability = When a Plant here does damage, heal your Hero for that much. |flavor text = Not far from Mercury Flytraplanet.}} Venus Flytraplanet is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability heals the plant hero for the equal amount of damage all plants in it do. Origins It is based on a venus flytrap, a carnivorous plant that catches its prey with a trapping structure formed by the terminal portion of each of the plant's leaves. Its name is a portmanteau of "venus flytrap," the plant it is based on, and "planet," an astronomical body orbiting a star or stellar remnant. Its description references how the planets Venus and Mercury are close to each other. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Environment *'Ability:' When a Plant here does damage, heal your Hero for that much. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Not far from Mercury Flytraplanet. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment allows any plant to essentially function like . Due to this, it can easily be used to put yourself back on the upper hand in terms of health. Playing a strong plant in this environment can allow you to rejuvenate most of your health in a very short amount of time. It is highly recommended to bring Pepper M.D.s with this environment, as there are several plants that synergize well with it. Additionally, this environment's ability is activated by any form of damage done by the plant to any zombie, as well as the zombie hero. This makes plants whose ability does a lot of total damage very useful in this environment. For example, just by playing , its ability heals you for 4 health per zombie. Dandy Lion King's ability to cut half of your opponent's health also activates Venus Flytraplanet's ability; the more health your opponent has, the better. Another great combo is combining it with Galacta-Cacti, as every time a Galacta-Cactus gets destroyed, your hero will get healed once for everything that took damage. The best plant to play in this environment, however, is Heartichoke, as when Heartichoke does damage, Venus Flytraplanet heals you, allowing Heartichoke's ability to do further damage to your opponent. Even better, this cycle repeats endlessly until either your health is full or if your opponent breaks the cycle by blocking due to the damage done by Heartichoke's ability healing you again. This combo is very effective if you are on low health or your opponent is unable to block. Against Make it a priority to deal with this environment as soon as possible. If left alone, your opponent can easily regain any health your zombies have chipped off, and even create powerful combinations such as the Galacta-Cactus + Venus Flytraplanet combo or the Heartichoke + Venus Flytraplanet combo. Replace this environment with an environment of your own as soon as possible. If this cannot be done, the next best solution is to do whatever it takes to prevent the plant in the environment from being a threat, such as destroying or bouncing that plant. Gallery VenusFlytraplanetStat.jpg|Venus Flytraplanet's statistics venusflytraplanetcard.jpg|Venus Flytraplanet's card Before1.PNG|Venus Flytraplanet healing Wall-Knight After.PNG|Wall-Knight healed from Venus Flytraplanet's ability 3 Venus Flytraplantets.jpg|Three Venus Flytraplanet environments on ground lanes Trivia *During its idle animation and its healing animation, the player can see that the venus flytraps have eyes. *It was originally called "Flytrapland." *During its idle animation, a fly is seen flying into a flytrap's mouth. However, it escapes shortly after. **This is similar to Slap Grass and Chainsaw Flytrap, as they have flies buzzing around them during their idle animation. Category:Environment cards Category:Flytrap cards Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants